In general, porous membranes can be prepared using non-solvent induced phase inversion (NIPS) techniques. However, a common problem associated with NIPS is irregular pore size, which is the main factor controlling the separation performance of membranes. Thus, commercial membranes tend to have either a high flux or low retention of solute particles or vice versa. Consequently, there is a need to overcome current deficiencies.